


Twice the Heat

by hwanggeum95



Series: Twice the Heat [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, dom!leo, sub!Reader, sub!hakyeon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanggeum95/pseuds/hwanggeum95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 of a VIXX threesome collection</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice the Heat

The room was filled to the brim with sweat, musk and need.   
Your back to the bed, you can't help but feel so teased and even jealous as you watch Taekwoon and Hakyeon's mouths move together feverishly right in front of you. The sounds of wet lips and Hakyeon's little whines are all you hear and you can't help but have the urge to either join or pull Taekwoon away and have him for yourself. The sight of the dom's pink lips peppering Hakyeon's sweat glistened golden skin shot little bursts of fire straight to your core and you couldn't wait until it was your turn. Taekwoon fisted Hakyeon's hair as he continued marking his territory on his lover's neck. Their hard lengths rubbed against each other as Hakyeon couldn't stop himself from shamelessly grinding himself into Taekwoon, his hips swaying and touching oh so beautifully. "Taekwoon touch me more please" Hakyeon breathed out with his head thrown back begging to be released from the torture. He dared not to touch for himself, as he was well aware of the "no hands unless allowed" rule his dom set for him. Eyes hooded with lust, Taekwoon pressed a long digit to Hakyeon's kiss swollen lips "Shh not yet. Sit back on the bed. I'm not done with you yet." Hakyeon obeyed and sat back next to you, expectation in his eyes as he looked over your body and you couldn't help but notice the visible movement of his adam's apple. 

"You're turn now." Taekwoon raised an eyebrow and pulled both of your legs, bringing you closer to him. The feeling of his fingertips indenting into your thighs burned and you reveled in it. You craved his touch more than anything in the world. His eyes not leaving yours, he called out to the other "Hakyeon, I want you to touch her as much as you want to touch me." The underlying firmness behind his soft voice commanding. He obliged as Hakyeon's hands began to rub and toy at your breasts roughly. He left little bites along your torso causing short gasps and moans to leave your lips when he would get to particularly sensitive spots. Hakyeon's touch was a sudden shock to you after being "neglected" for so long. Taekwoon wasted no time and dove right in between your legs. A long drawn out moan left your lips as Taekwoon feasted on you. His tongue tasted every part of you as you writhed and struggled under the grip he had around your thighs. Hakyeon also had you held down by the shoulders, leaving you completely detained as he flicked your nipples in his mouth with his tongue knowing that if Taekwoon were to do that to him, he'd love it too. Taekwoon released you from his mouth only to grab Hakyeon by the neck and shove his mouth onto his own, still glistening with your juices. They tongued again for a short while until the younger of the two let go to ask "Doesn't she taste so good?" You couldn't help but feel so embarassed but so pleased with yourself for satisfying your lover. "She sure does" Hakyeon replied, his tongue running across his lips to relish what's left of your taste. "You've done well love, lie down for me again." Hakyeon did as he was told and waited patiently, cock rock hard and leaking against his stomach. Taekwoon's hand went into your hair, "Now I want you to suck him off with that pretty little mouth of yours while i open him up. Can you do that for me baby?" His eyes showed affection, but his grip on your hair and his voice were nothing less of dominating. "Yes sir." 

Hakyeon was already whining and aching with anticipation as you slowly brought your head down to his crotch and gave a long lick up his length. He breathed hard through his nose as he softly stroked your hair while you took him into your mouth and sucked. Taekwoon took the opportunity and slowy inserted a lubricated finger into him causing Hakyeon to slightly wince at the sudden intrusion. Taekwoon bent to kiss Hakyeon's sweat glazed thighs as he whispered endless praises into his skin. Hakyeon couldn't help the groan that escaped his mouth as he took in the sight of both of his lovers on his body at the same time. His nerves were shooting everywhere as Taekwoon inserted a finger or two more, picking up his pace and you hollowing your cheeks to take him in deeper into your mouth. He couldn't tell where the pleasure was beginning and ending anymore. "I think you're ready for me now, baby don't stop sucking on him until I say so." Taekwoon positioned himself at his entrance and Hakyeon could feel the heat radiating off of Taekwoon. Taekwoon pushed into the older man with his head thrown back in complete pleasure at the tight fit. His pink tongue peeked out to lick his lips as the heat became almost unbearable in the room. Hakyeon's hands entangled into your hair as you continued to suck on his length while Taekwoon began to mercilessly rock into him. You felt jealous and aroused at Hakyeon's screams as Taekwoon pounded into him and you couldn't help but close your legs hoping to hide your obvious slickness. Taekwoon ordered you to stop your ministrations on Hakyeon and continued to fuck him into the mattress. He threw one of Hakyeon's legs over his shoulder, pushing himself deeper into him and it hit them both in just the right way. Both Taekwoon and Hakyeon's moans were ringing in your ears and the heat began to pool in your core as you watched the two. Taekwoon began to pump Hakyeon's length furiously in time with his thrusts and he commanded Hakyeon one last time, "Come." A strained moan left Hakyeon's lips as he arched his back and came hard on his stomach. Without any time to process what just happened, Taekwoon grabbed you by the shoulders and put you on all fours, on top of Hakyeon who was still trying to catch his breath, come cooling on his stomach. Taekwoon's rough hands were then on your hips and he suddenly slides into you without warning. A sharp intake of breath is all you can manage as he uses the same amount of force and strength he used on Hakyeon earlier as he pounds into you. The sudden intrusion caused a burst of pleasure to burst within your core and you didn't miss the small voice from behind you "fuck it's so wet." From below, you feel a set of fingers rub at your throbbing clit and Hakyeon takes one of your breasts into his mouth again. You're practically screaming incoherent noises as you can't decide which name to shout, the pleasure coming from too many places all at once. Taekwoon's thrusts are erratic now and Hakyeon's fingers bring you even closer to the edge. Taekwoon manages to bark out through his pants "Come. Now." One more thrust, one more rub and you can't even let out a scream as you come, collapsing from weak knees on top of Hakyeon. Taekwoon still having yet to find his release, takes his cock into his hand and jerks himself off until he comes with his eyes shut hard, brows crinkled and a deep sigh onto both you and Hakyeon.   
Still shuddering from the small aftershocks of your respective orgasms, Taekwoon looks over both of his lovers and can't help but feel a small smirk form on his lips, proud of his work.

**Author's Note:**

> rip me + u


End file.
